Tooth-rotting Fluff
by ShayLeighJoy
Summary: 15 Day Series Complete fluff
1. Will you cuddle with me?

"WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO GET YOUR HEAD OUT OF YOUR ASS?" The sound of Felicity's loud voice stopped Digg, Roy, and Sara in the middle of the staircase.  
"Felicity…" She didn't let him finish.  
"Oh no. Looking at me like that is not going to fix anything." The three on the stairs jumped to the side as they heard Felicity's heels moving towards the staircase. Still lost in thought over the aftermath of their fight, Felicity barely noticed them as she stomped up and out the door. They continued down the stairs.

"Ollie." Sara yelled out almost immediately. He didn't answer, but they could hear him pounding on something, somewhere in the back. She headed back there, Roy and Digg on her heels. Oliver didn't acknowledge them, but he had to have known that they were there.  
"Oliver!" Diggle shouted at him.  
"WHAT." Oliver turned angrily, glaring at Diggle.  
"What happened?"  
"All I did was say something!"  
"And that was?" Digg pressed, trying to get something before Oliver started the silent brooding.  
"I don't even know. Maybe something about her and the speed that her computer searches were going?" He shrugged, looking a little chagrined at the situation.  
"So you're going to leave now and go see her, apologize, and kiss and make up." Sara left no room for argument. Oliver almost said something else, but seemed to think better of it and instead moved for his shirt and jacket that were laying across one of the tables.  
"I'll see you guys tomorrow." He walked out, a resigned look on his face, and missed the looks Roy was giving him and the looks Sara and Diggle were exchanging.

It usually took 15 minutes to reach Felicity's house, but it felt much quicker when Oliver realized he'd already pulled up in front of her house. He gave his head a little shake, trying to pull himself out so he could actually talk to her. Taking a deep breath he knocked on the door. It only took a moment for his ears to catch the sound of her coming up the hallway to the door. When she answered the door, both of them froze. Oliver was just looking at her standing there in a tank top and pajama pants, but Felicity was trying to convince herself to not slam the door in his face. With a sigh she stepped to the side, allowing Oliver into the house; he stopped just past her.  
"Look. Felicity." She held up her hands.  
"It's fine. I overreacted a little bit." Oliver grabbed her hands.  
"No let me finish." She shut her mouth. "I was being an idiot and you didn't deserve to get yelled at just because I was frustrated." He pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her waist. "I'm sorry." With a smile she allowed herself to relax into the embrace.  
"It's okay." She pressed a quick kiss to his lips. "Are you going to stay here tonight?"  
"Well… I wasn't sure if I was still going to have a girlfriend after this." Felicity snorted.  
"Oh, if this was all it took, we would have broken up before we were ever together." He chuckled. "So is that a yes for staying?" She looked at him eagerly.  
"Yeah. I'll stay." Her face broke out in a smile so big it felt like Oliver was staring into the sun.

They were walking further into her house to where she had been watching something on Netflix. She settled back down on the couch, and he sat near her, but apparently not close enough because two minutes later she spoke up.  
"Sooo instead of sitting on the floor, will you cuddle with me?" He was more than happy to move up and allow her to snuggle up against him.

It wasn't surprising that it took her less than 30 minutes to fall asleep and so he was careful not to disturb her as he moved them to her room. He left her under the covers while he got undressed, and as soon as he was back beside her, she reattached herself to his side.  
"G' night Ol'ver" She sort of mumbled. He pressed a soft kiss to the top of her head.  
"Sleep well baby." She was back asleep within minutes, with Oliver following behind just minutes later.


	2. Can we hold hands?

Felicity woke up to an empty bed and quiet house. When she glanced out the bedroom window, she spotted Oliver outside in the snow; their son Tommy standing in one spot looking confused at what the white stuff covering the ground was. She smiled—no matter how many times he'd seen snow he still was in awe with every snowflake. With on last quick glance at her boys, she rushed off to get dressed.

It was only twenty minutes later that she was sliding on her boots and coats; bundling up against the cold. She'd just closed the door behind her when Tommy noticed.  
"Mommy!" He tried to move back towards her, but the snow was just a bit too deep for his little legs, leaving him to flop over into a drift. She had barely moved when Oliver was already there, scooping Tommy up.  
"Hey little man. Are you trying to eat the snow as an early lunch?" Tommy giggled.  
"No! That's silly." Felicity couldn't stop smiling at the two of them; she really loved having these days off with them.

She was too busy thinking about her family to see the look that crossed Oliver's face. It was only when she was tackled by the two of them. Oliver kept them all from hitting the ground too hard, but now everything was all wet and snowy!  
"Get up." She shoved at him, and he allowed himself to tumble off, Tommy in hand.

Felicity had stood up and looked at them.  
"Let's go get something warm to drink." Tommy stepped up next to her and grabbed her hand as soon as she started moving.  
"I can hold your hand right mommy?" Felicity stopped.  
"Of course. Why wouldn't you be allowed to?"  
"Well sometimes Daddy likes to say that he's the only one who gets to hold your hands." Felicity rolled her eyes and threw a quick glare at Oliver.  
"Well he's wrong." Tommy grinned and the subject was dropped. They had only just reached the back door when Oliver sidled up next to her.  
"So if he gets to hold your hand, can we hold hands?" Felicity looked him in the eye.  
"No! Your hands are cold." She should really know better by now, but as soon as she saw the look cross his face she realized where she'd messed up.

As soon as they were in the doorway and the snowy clothes were off, Oliver grabbed her around the waist (making sure to tuck his hands under her shirt) and pressed her up against the glass of the back door.  
"Hi." He looked at her with a shit-eating grin. "Are you feeling cold?"  
"I hate you." She muttered under her breath. Oliver's smile got bigger.  
"No you don't. You love me." He moved one of his hands down to grab her left hand. "I believe this ring says you do." She stuck her tongue out at him. "Go find Tommy. I'll heat up some water for hot chocolate."  
"mmm… chocolate. The way to every girl's heart." She pressed her lips to his in a quick kiss before moving away to go find where Tommy had gotten off to, while his parents had been flirting in the kitchen.


	3. You're really soft

The movie that had been playing had ended at least 15 minutes before hand, but neither Felicity nor Oliver were actually paying attention to what was happening on the screen; Felicity wasn't even sure what they were watching. Oliver had suggested a movie night and honestly she wasn't about to say no to snuggling in bed with him.

Oliver noted the movie was over and glanced down at Felicity only to find her asleep on his chest.  
"Baby, wake up." She groaned into his chest. "You just have to move for a second so I can get up and turn the TV off."  
"Nope. You're really soft so I'm going to stay here." Oliver chuckled.  
"You know that isn't really what a guy wants to hear from his girlfriend. It's okay though- we both know I'm not really soft." Felicity turned her head to glance at him.  
"Yes you are. You are a soft squishy teddy bear." Oliver groaned.  
"That's even worse!" Felicity snuggled back down into his chest.  
"I don't care." Oliver sighed.  
"Okay. I really have to get up and turn off the TV." This time Felicity sighed.  
"Oliver. I know you were stuck on an island for 5 years, but I'm pretty sure remotes existed before you were gone."  
"Well I was, but the problem is that the remote is over next to the TV. We didn't exactly bring it with us." Felicity groaned; loudly.  
"Fine." She shifted off his chest. "You've got like five minutes before I refuse to let you back in the bed." He got up, but leaned down to kiss her before moving again.  
"While you might try that… we both know that you'll want your personal space heater." She stuck her tongue out at him.  
"Just hurry up!"

It did take Oliver around five minutes to get back to her because after he had turned off the TV he had to go around and check the house; make sure everything was locked and safe. Felicity was curled up, her face buried in his pillow. Stripping down till he was left with only his boxers, he gently slid her over and climbed into the bed. He barely had time to settle in before Felicity was moving back to him, snuggling into his side.  
"G'night Oliver." She spoke groggily, pressing a gentle kiss to his chest. "I love you." Pulling her closer, Oliver rested his chin on her head.  
"I love you too. Now go to sleep." It took only minutes for her to fall asleep; him following quickly.


	4. You smell nice

Felicity wasn't sure what to do with all her new free time, so a week in, she'd started baking everything she could think of. There was a constant stream of cookies or brownies at the Arrow Cave- at least there were until Oliver had banned her from there as well. Now it'd been another two weeks and Oliver was just getting ready to leave Queen Consolidated when his phone rang. Glancing down, he saw Felicity's photo flashing on the screen.  
"Felicity. Hi."  
"Are you going to be coming soon?"  
"Yes. I was getting ready to leave right now. I'll be there in fifteen minutes or less."  
"Okay." She hung up.

It was actually about 20 minutes before Oliver arrived, but Felicity hadn't called back, so he figured he was still relatively safe.  
"Felicity?" He called as he walked through the front door.  
"I'm in here." Then the scent hit him. Obviously she was in the kitchen; not that he had expected to find her anyway else.

He stopped and leaned again the doorframe, watching her wash some bowls and spatulas. She was humming something, and now, even though she knew he was home, she wasn't paying attention to him as he stepped up behind her. He pressed himself against him and nuzzled her neck.  
"You smell nice." She just snorted- obviously she had been paying more attention then he'd thought.  
"Oliver, that isn't me. That's the cookies."  
"Don't care. How's the little one?" He slid his arms around, pressing his hands to the bump on her stomach gently.  
"Well the little one has been kicking constantly today." She turned in his arms. "Obviously he is taking on some of his father's skills a little early." He smiled.  
"The little newsletter thing that I now get every week, thanks for that by the way" He spoke sarcastically.  
"Hey! You still read it! But tell me; what did it say?"  
"Well the baby is about the size of a carrot now." Felicity groaned.  
"Great. There is a kung fu carrot in my belly. One that will be staying there for nearly 20 more weeks."  
"The thing told me that hormones are running high." Felicity sighed.  
"And? That means what?" A smirk crossed his face.  
"I'm expecting you to jump me sometime soon."

Felicity was going to respond, but she didn't get a chance.  
"Oh. Oliver! Here." She guided his hand to her bump. "Can you feel it?" He looked up at her.  
"Is this what the little carrot has been doing all day?" Felicity considered it a moment.  
"Yeah pretty much." Without warning, he scooped her up into his arms.  
"Well I think it's time for mommy to go lie down and relax a little bit, while I work on dinner." She considered arguing, but decided against it when he laid her down on the couch and told her that he was going to make pasta. He leaned down and kissed her just before moving back to the kitchen. He had just left her line of sight when he heard her whispering. He listened carefully, until he realized that she was telling their baby the story of how the two of them met, all those years ago.


	5. I like you A lot

When Felicity and Oliver first started dating, they tried to keep themselves from expressing certain emotions to the other. Sure there was kissing, and sex, and spending time together, but those activities were used to express the feelings that no one was willing to say. Oliver wasn't sure how to really say it to Felicity; this wasn't like he was just telling her this, he would be telling his girlfriend and somehow that seemed so different compared to saying it to her when she was still just a friend. On the other hand, Felicity knew exactly how to say it to Oliver, but she also knew him well enough to know that it was not the right time, and that saying anything would only get him to close himself off to her. So she waited, making sure to try to express how she felt without actually saying it.

She managed to avoid saying it for the first year of their relationship, but eventually her babbling brought it out of her. Oliver had frozen, and she cringed, waiting for him to run away. He didn't; he didn't say it back to her, but she didn't expect it. Really, she could only appreciate the fact that he wasn't running away.

The second time Felicity told Oliver that she loved him, they'd been snuggled up in her bed. This time he didn't freeze, and he managed to tell her that he liked her. It didn't sound right for their relationship, but Felicity accepted it.

It was a couple months later that there was a night that Felicity was extremely frustrated, and Oliver wasn't quite sure what to do. He stopped her pacing and held her face, almost forcing her to look in his eyes.  
"Felicity..." He paused. "I know this isn't quite what you want to hear, but I still think that you'll appreciate it." She tilted her head just slightly, unsure of what was actually coming next. Oliver took a deep breath before blurting it out. "I like you. A lot." He watched her for just a moment, and when she didn't move he continued. "I know that you were brave enough to tell me how you felt months ago, and obviously I'm still scared of telling you… Just I hope you can understand the difference between now and a couple months ago." He turned and headed to the salmon ladder before Felicity could even react.

She did understand and accept what he'd told her, but honestly he wasn't surprised. This was Felicity, and she was always willing to give him whatever he needed, even if it wasn't what she wanted or if it hurt her.

It was on their second anniversary that Oliver decided he needed to grow a pair and just tell her. They had gone out to dinner and enjoyed the evening, and now they were in bed and Oliver still hadn't said it.  
"I love you." Felicity murmured, pressing a kiss to his chest. He took a deep breath.  
"Felicity." She picked her head up and looked at him; worried about what was possibly coming next.  
"What?" She was cautious speaking now.  
"I love you too." The smile that crossed her face made everything that had caused him guilt in their relationship disappear. He pressed a hard kiss to her lips and then was content to just watch her. She was smiling at him, and he was glad he'd finally said it. Her smiles were always like light, but this one was like staring directly into the sun.


	6. Stop making me get lost in your eyes

It had been a long day, and Oliver was looking forward to being able to relax and pretend he had a normal life for once. Of course the first thing he heard as he walked in the door was his wife in the living room.  
"Ugh. Stop making me get lost in your eyes. No matter how adorable you might be, you are not helping me get any work done." Who could she be talking to? There wasn't anyone else around.

Sliding off his shoes, he walked slowly up to the doorway to the living room. Standing there he saw Felicity laying on her back, her tablet balanced precariously on her 25 week baby bump. And then he saw the dog.

Their 3 year old shepherd-lab mix was lying next to her, keeping an eye out, and apparently being her conversational partner for the day. Oliver paused to think about the past and how the damn dog had become part of their family.

After all this time, he still had no idea where the dog came from, but one night after finishing a patrol he returned to the Foundry to find Felicity sitting on the training mats with a puppy in her lap. He froze on the last step, and Felicity looked up.  
"Felicity. Where the hell did you find a dog?"  
"The poor thing was outside! It was all cold and rainy- I couldn't leave him." Oliver took a couple steps forward and was about to speak again when the dog jumped up and started barking at him.  
"Captain!" Felicity shouted at the dog. The dog stopped. Oliver groaned.  
"You already named him?"  
"Yep!" Felicity grinned at him.

They had just gotten engaged, and truly moved in with each other a couple months before hand, and Oliver wasn't sure how he felt about this new animal (he hadn't been big on pets). He quickly grew to like the dog though, because it was happy to protect Felicity. Even if the doorbell rang, or someone opened the door he wouldn't go rushing off to see who it was; instead he'd stay near Felicity, waiting to see what happened.

Now with Felicity's pregnancy past the half way point, Oliver was more pleased than usual that Captain was so loyal to the person who'd rescued him- even if he thought the dog got more attention than he did most of the time.


	7. I'll share the blankets with you

It was Felicity's first day at Starling City's pre-school and from the moment her mother dropped her off in front of the building she'd only been able to hang back and stare at the kids running around and playing with each other. She wasn't trying to hide, or keep from talking to anyone, it was just a lot easier for her to sit back and observe the whole situation first. It didn't take long for Felicity to gauge the relationships between the other kids in school.

There were two boys who were obviously close, and in charge; everyone in the room would hang onto their every word. She couldn't be certain, but she was pretty sure that at least one of them, the blond one, had recognized the fact that she was a new face. The day had been easy, but she should have known that something would mess it up.

Just after lunch their teacher called out for naptime, and all the kids quickly moved to the cubby with their name on it and pulled down a blanket, and some sort of little pillow. Then she realized; her mom hadn't sent her with anything for naptime so she didn't have anything.  
"Felicity?" The teacher spoke quietly as she approached. "What's wrong?" Before Felicity could answer, the teacher recognized the problem. "Your mom forgot to leave a blanket when she dropped you off didn't she?" Felicity just nodded. "I only have an extra pillow right now, there aren't any extra blankets though…" She trailed off.  
"It's okay." Felicity spoke quietly. "I'd appreciate the pillow though." With a nod, the teacher moved off to get it.

Felicity chose a spot on the edge of the room and snuggled into the pillow as soon as she was given it. From her vantage point she could watch what was happening with the rest of the room, so she watched the other kids. It was only a few minutes after she started watching that the little blond boy stood up and walked over to the teacher. She could see the teacher nodding and then the boy walking over towards her.  
"Hi." He spoke quietly when he stood in front of her. "I'm Oliver." He smiled.  
"Felicity." She bit her bottom lip, watching him to see what he'd do next.  
"So I noticed you don't have a blanket, and..." He trailed off and she tilted her head watching him. "Uh... well if you'd like I'll share the blankets with you." He lifted up the hand holding onto his blanket. "I only have one though. But it's big! So wanna share with me?" Felicity nodded and Oliver laid everything back out like he originally had it before crawling under the blanket. He held up the edge.  
"Come on 'Licity." She hesitated for only a moment longer before she joined him, curling up under the other half of the blanket. She dropped off quickly, a smile covering her face.


	8. I'm here for my daily hugs and kisses

When Felicity found Oliver bleeding in the back of her car that her life would end up like this. To be honest, there was a small part of her that wasn't even sure that he'd still be here today, and that certainly was due in part to the roles both she and Diggle had played over the years. Now- now she was waking up beside Oliver every morning, and wasn't having to worry about him coming home injured. It was a few years back, just a few months after they'd gotten married, Oliver had almost died out in the field; so now, like the Diggle's, he stayed home. Now Roy and Thea ran most of it, but that didn't mean everyone moved on with their lives. Now, at least three times a week Oliver and Felicity, and Diggle and Lyla would have dinner together.

Oliver was waiting by the front door of their townhouse, waiting on Felicity to finish getting ready.  
"Felicity!" He looked around towards their bedroom. "Are you coming? We're running late."  
"Oliver. We are literally walking down the street. I'm not sure we could even _be_ late."  
"Are we late if Digg texted me to say that Sara was asking if we were ever going to get there?" Felicity rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah okay. I guess that kind of counts." Oliver grabbed her hand, and pulled her out the door.  
"Let's go."

The walk was quick- the Diggle's really did live just down the street. It only took one knock before they could hear the pounding of little feet down the hall to the door.  
"Sara!" They could hear Diggle shouting as he came after her. Sara opened the door. "Don't open the door!"  
"Little too late for that Digg." Felicity replied. Oliver was leaning down near Sara and Felicity could only smile, because she knew what was coming next.  
"You know you aren't supposed to open the door on your own." She nodded seriously. "Now." He held out his arms for the four year old. "I'm here for my daily hugs and kisses." Sara giggled and smiled at him before practically jumping into his arms.  
"Uncle Ollie!"  
"Hi Princess. It's good to see you. I missed you."  
"You saw me two days ago Uncle Ollie." She giggled.  
"Was it that long ago?" Felicity couldn't help joining them on the floor.  
"She's catching on to you Oliver." Sara broke away from Oliver.  
"Aunt 'Licity!"  
"Hi Sara. Your uncle is being really silly isn't he?" Sara nodded vigorously. Oliver opened his mouth to comment, but Lyla's voice rang out from the other room.  
"Guys! It's dinnertime. Come on before it gets cold!" Oliver turned to Sara.  
"I'll race you to the table." Sara took off, Oliver close on her heels. Felicity really couldn't believe that her life would end up being like this.


	9. You're cute

Felicity sat in a chair beside Oliver's hospital bed and watched him sleep. She wasn't too worried anymore; he'd gotten the surgery on his knee done, and from what she heard it went well. Really she just wanted him to wake up so she could make sure he was really feeling okay. She grabbed his hand and held it tightly.  
"Mrs. Queen?" Felicity jumped up to find the nurse standing there.  
"Ah. Yes? What can I do for you?"  
"I just wanted to let you know that it is very possible that he'll be able to leave a couple hours after he wakes up. I just wanted to let you know." Felicity nodded.  
"Thank you. I appreciate it." The nurse had turned and was walking back to the door when she stopped.  
"When he wakes up give me a call okay? I'll need to make sure there weren't any adverse effects from the anesthesia."  
"Of course." With a final glance at Oliver, the nurse left the room.

Felicity settled herself back in her chair and resumed her previous position. She must have dozed off, because next thing she knew Oliver had pulled his hand away from hers as he woke up.  
"Hey Oliver. How are you feeling?" She grabbed his hand with one hand used the other to press the 'call nurse' button. Looking back at Oliver, she saw one of those old playboy smirks cross his face.  
"Hey. You're cute." Felicity opened her mouth to reply, but the nurse appeared in the doorway before she could.  
"Mrs. Queen, I'm guessing you press the button?" Felicity nodded. The nurse glanced in Oliver's direction to see him looking wide awake. "Well hello Mr. Queen. Now that you're awake, we should be able to get you out of here within a couple hours." Oliver wasn't paying attention to that though. His eyes had grown wide and now he was watching Felicity instead.  
"You're a Queen?" Felicity opened her mouth (again) to answer, but he interrupted. "You're my wife? Damn I am glad I settled down." Felicity giggled.  
"Well it sounds like we are going to wait just a little while before we run our last couple tests, only until he gets his head unfogged."

The nurse left, and Felicity busied herself with her phone, sending a text off to Diggle and Thea, letting them know that Oliver was awake.  
"You are gorgeous." Felicity blushed.  
"Well I'm glad the anesthesia didn't mess with your eyes then." He took her hand again and held it tightly as he settled back against the pillows stacked up behind him.

When Thea and Roy arrived about 30 minutes later, Oliver still hadn't moved from his starting position where he was staring at Felicity.  
"Hey Ollie. You feeling okay?" He nodded and starting holding a conversation with his sister, so Felicity took advantage and went to slip away for some coffee. Oliver caught her wrist though.  
"Where are you going?"  
"I'm just going to get some coffee."  
"No! You should stay here with me." Before she could answer, Oliver had turned back to Thea and started talking again. "Did you know that I married HER?"  
"Oh Ollie." Thea shook her head. "You and Felicity have been married for two years now. I'd hope you know that you married her. Especially with how stubborn you were about it." Roy snorted in the corner.  
"Well, that's one word for it."  
"Roy!"  
"It's true! It took them like 5 years to get anything worked out."  
"Roy!" He held up his hands.  
"Alright. I'm quiet. I won't make another completely true comment about your brother and sister in law's marriage was quite a stressful event to even reach in the first place."  
"Thank you." Thea went to sit next to Roy across the room, leaving Felicity in the same spot she'd been in for days now. Oliver reached out and grabbed her hand.  
"Please stay here." Felicity nodded.  
"Sure." He smiled and pressed a kiss to her palm.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."


	10. I want to be your cuddle buddy

It had been a long day when Felicity finally found a chance to take a little break and curl up on the couch for a couple minutes. Rest was rest for her, but she much preferred to have a blanket or a pillow to snuggle into. She was rambling out loud, so she didn't hear the door shutting behind Oliver as he returned to the lair.  
"God. I need a cuddle buddy." She paused for a moment. "Or maybe…" She trailed off. She couldn't think of anything. She sighed. "Of course to have a cuddle buddy, someone needs to want to cuddle with me." She shook her head, trying to push the thoughts away. "Like I have time for that shit anyway."

Oliver stood at the bottom of the stairs listening to her little monologue. When he was pretty sure she stopped he moved in her direction.  
"Oh Felicity." He shook his head as she jumped, yelping in surprise.  
"That's it. Next time you're getting a bell." He ignored her and took a deep breath preparing for what he was going to say next.  
"I want to be your cuddle buddy." Felicity's head shot up, making eye contact with him in a split second. He didn't stop though. "Well I'd rather be more than that, but if that's what I can get I'll go with it." Felicity's jaw dropped. "Look I know this is surprising. You were just too adorable talking to yourself over here that I decided to give in.  
"Are you sure?" She asked as soon as she had gathered her thoughts on this revelation. He nodded. "Like really really sure?" He laughed.  
"Yes. I wouldn't mess with you like this." He bent down so he was kneeling beside her as she laid on the couch. "So what do you say?"  
"Yes!" A huge smile crossed her face, and was mirrored by Oliver. He stood, holding out a hand to her.  
"Now. Let's go home." Felicity raised one eyebrow.  
"Home? As in together?"  
"Well duh. I mean you said you wanted someone to cuddle with."  
"Oh." Felicity took his hand and stood up.  
"Though I wouldn't be opposed to other things." He mumbled under his breath. She heard him and smacked his arm.  
"Shut up. Now let's go." They left together, quite happy until they reached the front door of Felicity's apartment.  
"One last thing Oliver."  
"Why am I worried all of a sudden?"  
"Oh don't be. I just wanted you to know that 'cuddle buddy' means space heater."


	11. Let's spend the day in bed

It was still dark when Felicity woke to find Oliver out of bed and lacing up a pair of running shoes.  
"What are you doing?" She yawned. His head shot up.  
"I'm sorry baby, I didn't mean to wake you up."  
"That doesn't answer my question."  
"I'm going for a run." Felicity groaned and pulled herself out of bed. "Sweetheart, just go back to bed. The next time you wake up I'll be back in bed."  
"Oliver." She grabbed one of his hands. "This is the first day of our honeymoon. Let's spend the day in bed." She tried to pull him back to the bed. "Please?" She looked at him with big, sleepy eyes.

She could see his mind slowly changing as he looked at her. Slowly, she bent down and pulled on the shoelaces, destroying the neatly tied bows. He allowed her to slide off his shoes before pulling her back up to eye level.  
"Now. Go get back in bed. I'm going to run to the bathroom for a moment and then I'll be back. Okay?" Felicity nodded and climbed back into the bed where Oliver pulled the duvet back up to cover her shoulders. "Be right back." He leaned down, gently pressing a kiss against her lips. When he walked away she almost fell back asleep, but managed to stop herself. She wanted to make sure that he actually came back to bed.

It didn't take him long in the bathroom and within ten minutes he was sliding into bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his chest. She buried her face in the crook of his neck and settled in. A moment later he pressed a kiss to the top of her head.  
"Felicity. Go back to sleep. I'm not going anywhere." He felt her press a last kiss against his neck before relaxing. It only took a few minutes for Oliver to start hearing her deep breathing. He considered getting up and going for a run now that she was asleep again. Or at least he was until Felicity interrupted his thoughts.  
"I know exactly what you're thinking and don't even try it. If you do I'm going to start doing work, and we promised work wouldn't be a thing." She lifted her head. "Now. You go to sleep." He settled in, and this time she waited for his deep breathing and relaxation before she let sleep overtake her again.

The next time she woke the sun was shining in the window and Oliver was still there, sleeping beside her. She considered waking him up, but it had been her idea to stay in bed all day, so she stayed where she was. Happy and snuggled into her husband's arms.


	12. I don't want to get up -- you're comfy

When the alarm went off at 6am, Felicity was quick to hit the snooze button. Next to her, Oliver was still fast asleep, and she really didn't want to wake him yet. She knew she'd have to eventually; they did have an 8am class after all. She figured she'd give him another half hour before waking him up herself.

She spent the next 30 minutes answering e-mails and the like on her phone. When the next alarm went off she let it ring until Oliver started shifting beside her. She rolled over in his arms, so she was facing him.  
"Oliver. Wake up. We are supposed to be meeting Tommy and Laurel for breakfast before class." He pulled her tighter against him before mumbling into his pillow.  
"I don't want to get up – you're comfy."  
"Are you talking to me or your pillow?"  
"The one that'll let me stay in bed. It doesn't matter which." Felicity giggled. Oliver on Monday mornings really was incredibly funny.  
"Well sorry. That will not be me. Of course if you don't get up I guess you can always date your pillow instead of me..." She trailed off. His head popped up.  
"Well. I think I'm actually awake now." Felicity smiled.  
"Good choice."  
"There wasn't any choice to make. You're much cuter than the pillow."  
"Dork." She kissed him quickly. "Now. I'm getting up."  
"Ugh." He wasn't happy about it, but he did finally roll over and climb out of bed. "So you want to save some water and shower together?" Felicity smacked his arm.  
"No! We have places to be. If we are going to be late, I'd much rather stay in bed." Oliver settled back down and rolled toward her.  
"That can be arranged." Felicity jumped up and out of bed.  
"Nope. Now, don't fall asleep while I'm still showering. We're leaving at 7:30!" She disappeared into the bathroom and was completely unsurprised to return twenty minutes later, to find Oliver asleep again.


	13. Let me love you

Felicity Smoak was not a happy camper. It may have seen like she'd tried to throw herself into her work; to forget about the terrible week she'd had, but that wasn't what she was doing. At least not successfully. She knew the boys were in the corner by the edge of the mat, whispering about her. She's been waiting for nearly thirty minutes already while one of them gets together the courage to actually come to talk to her. Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.  
"So are you guys just going to stand in the corner whispering about me all evening or what?" They turned to look at her, blinking slowly. Felicity spun in her chair so she could look them in the eye. "Do you really think that being around you guys for the past three years hasn't helped my awareness of surroundings?" No one said anything. "Look. I have a search running. Don't touch it, just text me if it finishes. I'm going to go out and get some air." She spotted Oliver moving just a step. "OH NO. You stop right there. You are not following me out. I can take care of myself." She stormed out and as soon as the door slammed behind her Roy turned to Oliver.  
"What the hell did you do this time?"

Oliver only gave her ten minutes before moving to go outside and talk to her. He spotted her almost immediately, even though it looked like she was trying to hide herself behind one of larger dumpsters.  
"Felicity?"  
"Oliver didn't I just tell you not to follow me?" He ignored her.  
"What's wrong?" She stayed silent. "Please Felicity? Will you talk to me for just a minute?" He heard her sigh as she gave in. She turned, brushing tears away from the corner of her eyes.  
"It's nothing really." Oliver gave her a serious bullshit look.  
"Obviously it's not nothing." She groaned.  
"Just a bad day…week…month…maybe year. It isn't really a big deal." He stepped towards her, eventually managing to corner her.  
"Felicity…" She held up her hands.  
"No. Stop right there. I'm not letting this happen again." Oliver backed away just a step.  
"What are you talking about?"  
"I'm not letting you get so close to me. I'm so tired of trying to deal with you and your back and forth or whatever you want to call it." Oliver ignored her and took two steps forward to replace the one he'd taken back. Now she really was pressed against the brick wall outside the back door and then he was kissing her. She froze at his action before realizing what was happening and trying to push him away.  
"NO. This is exactly what I'm talking about. You'll turn around in five minutes and declare everything about us impossible, and right now I just cannot handle that." Oliver didn't release the gentle grip he had on her cheeks.  
"Felicity. Will you look at me please?" She refused to look up. "Please Felicity." He was begging now, and when he saw her shoulders slump he knew she'd given in. When she met his eyes he started talking again.  
"Look. I know I've been a douchebag and even now everything is still up to you. Okay?" Felicity nodded. "Just…" He paused. "Let me love you." She opened her mouth. He moved one hand to cover it. "I just want to show you what I mean… what I want. I've been reminded too often about how easily I could lose you." Felicity considered it.  
"Fine. We can try again. I swear though, if you try to back up again because you're scared for my safety, and it isn't a serious threat, I will shoot you with your own arrows. Got it?" He nodded, knowing that she was one hundred percent serious about shooting him. "Good." She threw her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. "I'm sorry." He heard her mumbling into his shoulder. He readjusted his hands to their new position.  
"It's okay." He whispered in her ear. "You can probably blame me for it anyways." She turned, never letting go of his hand, and pulled him back to the door.  
"Come on. Let's go back in. I'm sure there's more work to be done."  
"One thing first." He'd stopped just before the door and refused to budge.  
"What?" Felicity was confused.

Next thing she knew, she was pressed up against the door and he was kissing her again. After a moment he pulled back just slightly.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too Oliver."


	14. I'm cold Come closer

**NOTE: This will be completed with tomorrow's drabble. :)**

Most nights Felicity would savor in the chill of her bed sheets, even in the winter, but tonight was the complete opposite. The heater had broken at her house and now she was staying in the Foundry with Oliver. He'd graciously given up his bed to her, and was now curled up on the camp bed he still had in the corner. Now, even with a heavy blanket and a working heater the Foundry wasn't much warmer than her house had been. She was tempted to ask Oliver to come over and either get in her bed, or ask him for another blanket, but things had been strained since he'd returned to Starling City and to Oliver Queen. She sighed and made the decision to do something. So she got up. She tried to move slowly, but obviously Oliver was still awake enough to hear her movement almost instantly.  
"Felicity. Is something wrong?" She considered lying.  
"I'm fine Oliver. Go to sleep." She thought he might have listened to her for a moment, but then she heard him coming up behind her.  
"Seriously Felicity. What's wrong?" He gripped her shoulders and turned her to face him.  
"Nothing. I was just going to grab some water. That's all." Oliver looked like he still didn't believe her, but he accepted it and stood there, waiting for her to get her water and come back before he moved back towards his bed. He stopped, scratching the back of his head.  
"Look. Felicity, it's colder than usual down here. Is it okay if I slept in the bed?" Felicity bit her lip considering what she was supposed to say.  
"Yeah. Sure. It's big enough for the both of us." He sent a smile in her direction and turned to grab his phone from the camp bed. He curled up into the bed, keeping space between them. She turned to face the wall, trying to forget he was there.

It wasn't even half an hour later that Oliver was calling her name.  
"Felicity. Are you alright?" Felicity rolled over to look at him. "You've been shivering like mad." Felicity waved her hand with an air of general dismissal. Oliver shrugged and settled back in.

Felicity gave up five minutes later.  
"Oliver?" She spoke softly. "Are you still awake?"  
"mmhmm." He mumbled.  
"Would you do me a favor then?"  
"mmhmm."  
"I'm cold." She paused. "Come closer?" He didn't exactly move, but he did hold up an arm and allow her to snuggle into his side. He was like a space heater, allowing her to fall asleep relatively easily.


	15. You can put your cold feet on me

The instant Oliver had moved closer to her she could feel the heat radiating off of him. She shivered violently at the change in temperatures, but enjoyed it none the less. She was settling in (still slightly cold) when Oliver spoke again.  
"Felicity. It's okay." She opened her eyes and looked at him.  
"What do you mean?"  
"I mean I don't mind. You can put your cold feet on me." She slept easy and enjoyed the warm and cozy feeling that the bed left her with.

It was about five years later the next time Felicity thought about that night. She and Oliver had actually gotten together shortly after that and now here they were. It was their one-year anniversary and Oliver had surprised her with a trip to an old lake house he'd inherited. She couldn't be sure he'd done it on purpose, but they arrived to find the heater broken and he'd seemed more than happy to just stay put and let her snuggle up against him.  
"I'm sorry the heaters broken." He'd whispered in her ear when they were snuggled into bed.  
"Uh huh. Sure you are." He tried to look offended, but he couldn't help the smile crossing his face.  
"Okay… so I'm not really sorry about it all, but I swear I didn't know the heater was broken when I planned our weekend." They both lapsed into silence.  
"So… I have a surprise for you." Oliver met her eyes and she could easily see the confusion. "I only had this officially confirmed a couple days ago so I figured I'd save it for the trip because when better to tell you than when we are on a trip for our anniversary." Oliver touched her shoulder and she lapsed into silence.  
"Just tell me what it is." She bit her lip before taking a deep breath and meeting Oliver's eyes.  
"I'm pregnant." Oliver's jaw dropped.  
"Really?" Felicity nodded.  
"The OB-GYN confirmed everything a couple days ago. Come late August or early September next year we'll have a little one to add to our family." Oliver had a huge smile on; one that was only rivaled by the smile he had the day they got married. Then she noticed the tears in the corner of his eyes. She giggled.  
"Oliver Queen- CEO and vigilante crying over a baby."  
"Like you didn't cry when you found out!"  
"Yeah… maybe just a little." Felicity fell silent again, before meeting Oliver's eyes. He could see the serious look in them so he readied his attention on her.  
"So you're excited about this?" Felicity sounded nervous.  
"Of course I am!  
"Even if it messes with the vigilante stuff?"  
"Especially if it messes with the vigilante stuff." Felicity snuggled in as close as she could.  
"I love you Oliver."  
"I love you too Felicity." He touched a hand to her stomach. "And I love you little one."  
Felicity nearly started crying again.


End file.
